Don't Talk To Strangers
by PPLyra
Summary: It's about Lyra going on a journey on Unova - 5 years had past, she was unbeatable of already being the champion on Johto, Kanto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. Now she's on a new journey on Unova - little did she know, she find herself falling in love with a famous model, Elesa.
1. New Game

_She wanted to be the very best... Like no-one ever was..  
So she did..._

She set out on her own journey, received all 8 badges, and even stopped Team Rocket's revival...

She defeated the Elite Four, including the Champion and became the greatest trainer in Johto, much to Silver's dismay...

Then, she explored Kanto and fought the Gym Leaders there..  
But they weren't much of a challenge for her either..

...Until she went to Mt. Silver and fought the man of legend. A man people talk about to each other in hushed whispers. Red. The true Champion...

He was one of the hardest challengers she ever faced. And after the greatest battle Lyra ever fought, Red lost too...

Once she was named the Champion in both regions, she moved on to Hoenn and Sinnoh and fought all the trainers and Gym Leaders there...

After being crowned the Champion in both of those regions as well, she headed back to her home in New Bark Town..

Now, she has nothing left to do...

It has been 5 years since the Champion went on an adventure. Her name was none other than Lyra. The brown-haired girl was now just lazying on her bed with her Pokemon, Ledian, who was looking out the window. The flying and bug type Pokemon buzzed about. Its trainer groaned as she placed a pillow over her face and rolled all over her bed. Her Ledian jumped on the bed and Lyra looked at her Pokemon. "Ledian, I'm sorry we haven't went out that much since I became the Champion... for the fourth time now. Its been boring since Ethan and his Marill left to go to Sinnoh. Also, Silver... Who knows where he's been lately... I miss them both..." Lyra sighed, digging her whole face into the pillow. She muffled her noises using the pillow.

"Ledi... Ledian... Ledi Di!" the bug and flying Pokemon crawled up to its trainer and tried to cheer her up. It stood up next to Lyra's head and gently gave her a pat on the head.

"Thanks, Ledian. You're my only friend!" Lyra stood up from her bed, looking at her reflection in the mirror and saw her hair was all messy. "I'm not having a good start of a day." She sighed, grabbing her hairbrush to start brushing her hair. Nothing was going right. Her bangs were spiking out in the wrong direction. "Stay put, you stupid hair!"

Lyra's Ledian started to giggle at its trainer's stupidity, "Ledi Ledian... Ledi!"

"Aw, shut your Meowth, Ledi-" Before Lyra could throw the hairbrush at her laughing friend, Ledian unleashed its Psybeam attack at its trainer and froze her in place.

"Le Le Ledi!" Ledian laughed.

"Grrr... I'm going to get you when I'm not frozen anymore, Ledian!" Lyra said as she gritted her teeth.

"Dian Dian Le!" Lyra's Pokemon waved goodbye and left its trainer frozen.

"LEDIAN!" she shouted and when she was free, she looked at herself in the mirror again. "NOOO! MY HAIR IS EVEN WORSE NOW!" Outside her window, she could hear her Ledian giggling to itself.

Later that night, Lyra was on her laptop, looking at a news website about Pokemon Contests, when she got an email from Prof. Oak - a well known Pokemon Researcher. Her eyes grew wide and a big grin spread out on her face. So she sat up from bed, dug out her yellow bag that she used to carry around years ago from her closet, and started to put things inside it. Her Ledian woke up from the racket, flew up to the window, and watched its trainer pack.

The brown-haired girl saw her Pokemon had woken up. "Oh, Ledian. I woke you up. It appears there's a new place called Unova! Prof. Oak just told me by email!" Lyra said, putting her pink PokeGear on the side of her bag. "There's new Pokemon and Gym Leaders we can battle!"

Lyra's Ledian flew next to her, showing the powers of its Aerial Ace attack, "Ledian Ledi!" it happily exclaimed.

"Of course you can come! Along with Meowth and Altaria!" she said, grabbing her Ledian and hugging it.

"Ledi!" the Pokemon smiled at its trainer.

The trainer decided to wear her old outfit. Since when she had stopped travelling, she grew a little taller, her chest was now more buster and her arms and legs were more tough as rock. So she just wears her overall straps around her hips and the red long sleeved top is now a t-shirt with a hood. It was gift from Silver for her 15th birthday. It has an image of a white bow on it and pockets in the front. She brushed her hair, which is now past her shoulders and no longer spiky, but she still ties it as two ponytails and wore her white hat with the big red bow on it. "Looks like I'm all set, Ledian!" Lyra giggled at her Pokemon and saw her mom outside her bedroom door. "Mum... I..."

"You're finally going on a new journey again, Lyra," her mom said, walking up to her, with a small bag in her hand.

"Yes, mom. May I?" Lyra asked quietly, trying to keep her cool.

Her mom smiled, "You're a trainer, you have your own Pokemon to take care of you. Of course I'll let you go," her mom replied, handing her the small bag. "Here's the money I saved up for you from when you went on your first journey."

"Oh, wow, that's a lot! Thanks, mom!" Lyra was so happy that she hugged her mom tightly and cried a bit. "I promise, I'm going to call you the first moment I arrive in Unova! I'll see you later, mom. I love you!"

"I love you too, honey! Remember, don't talk to strangers! And don't forget to change your underwear."

Lyra gave her mother a look of disbelief, "I'm already 15, mom!"

Her mom waved goodbye at her embarrassed daughter, who ran outside with her running shoes on. Once she was out of sight of her house, she looked up at the night sky. With her Ledian by her side, she was ready for anything, "Unova... Here I come!"


	2. Stranger Danger

She ran past Prof. Elm's lab in a rush that she almost tripped, having her Ledian giggle at her softly. She then and heard footsteps from behind her. "Lyra! There you are!"

Lyra turned around and saw a familiar face, "Oh. Hey, Prof. Elm! I was just about to go on a new journey." She walked towards Prof. Elm.

"Ah, yes. Unova. I heard the news from Prof. Oak. You want to explore there, eh?" He asked the shorter girl.

Lyra nodded, "Yep, I'm all set!"

"Well, then. When you go there, make sure you don't forget to go to Prof. Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town to get your Pokedex upgraded there."

"Whoa! Cool! Thanks for the heads up, Prof. Elm!" Lyra smiled at the Professor and waved goodbye.

"Good luck on your journey, Lyra!"

"I will!" Lyra shouted as she ran off with her Ledian flying happily behind her.

It was already getting dark. It wasn't normal for Lyra because she have been spending her days of doing nothig that the day went by too fast. Its pretty quick when you're excited about things. Once she could no longer see New Bark Town, she set up camp and fell asleep for the night.

After getting her hair sorted out the next morning, she flew to Olivine City on her Altaria to go and ride the ferry. As soon as she got there, she recalled her tired Altaria back into its Poke Ball, "Thanks. Now take a good, long rest."

Ledian popped out of its Poke Ball when it realized its trainer wasn't flying anymore. "Di."

"Hey, Ledian. You wanna follow me around for a bit?"

"Ledi Lediiii!" the Pokémon cheerfully shouted.

After walking around for a bit, she decided to stock up on items from the Poke Mart. On her way in, she was stopped by a cloaked stranger. "Hey, kid. Want to buy a Slowpoketail?"

"NO!" she screamed in frustration and smacked him right in the face.

"Ow!" he shouted, running off clutching his bleeding nose.

"Ugh, I can't believe people are still selling those!" she exclaimed, shuddering from the sudden feeling. Ledian nodded in agreement. Once she had her senses back, she opened the door and walked inside.

A serious-looking woman from behind the counter gestured for Lyra to come over. "Hey, were you the one who gave that guy outside a thrashing?" the clerk asked.

"Yeah-Yes..." she said, suddenly worried.

"Thanks! That creep was scaring away all of my customers lately. I'll tell you what, as a way of saying my thanks, I want you to take these items." She handed Lyra three Hyper Potions, ten Dusk Balls, and a Revive.

"Really?! Thanks!" Lyra said gleefully.

"It's my pleasure, really. Is there anything you'd like to buy?"

"Yes, please."

After a half an hour of bartering, she walked out of the Poke Mart with two more Revives, a Full Heal, five Poké Balls, an Ultra Ball, and a Leaf Stone. "I wonder how all this stuff fits in my bag...?" Lyra wondered aloud.

"Ledii?" her confused Pokemon said.

She then decided to stop by the Pokémon Center next. "Lyra? Is that you?"

She turned around and saw an old friend. "Hi, Jasmine! It's been awhile. How is the gym?"

"It's as busy as ever," the Gym Leader said. "Well, I have to get back now. I have another trainer to battle in ten minutes. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye!"

Just then her PokeGear started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lyra. It's me, Joey. How have you been? Want to talk about my Rattata? I swear it's in the top percentage of Rattatas!"

"Argh! Will you stop calling me?!" she shouted into the mic and hurridly hung up. Lyra was so angry that she was about to snap her PokéGear in two.

"Ledi?"

"Not right now!" She recalled Ledian back into its Poke Ball.

After several more distractions, including rescuing a Skitty out of a tree, she finally entered the Pokémon Center. "Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Center. We'll heal your Pokemon back to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"Yes, please." Lyra said and handed Nurse Joy her three Pokémon.

"Okay. Come back in about a half an hour."

"Arceus... That's ages away..." She the. decided to stop for lunch at the Olivine Café to pass the time.

"Hrmffph hrmpth."

"Huh?" Lyra turned around to find Whitney, the Goldenrod City Gym Leader pigging out on food in the corner table. Lyra decided to walk over to her.

"I said, how are you?" Whitney asked in between bites.

"I'm fine. How are your Pokemon?"

"I left Miltank with Cathy so she could mind the Gym while I was away. Nice seeing you again."

"You too."

After a good twenty minutes of talkig to her old friend, she the headed back to the Pokémon Center when her PokeGear rang again. "Ughhh... Hello?" she tiredly said.

"Lyra. This is Professor Elm. I forgot to tell you something last night before you ran off. You won't be able to pull out any of your Pokémon from your PC while in Unova. Bill hasn't finished fixing the device that lets trainers get their Pokémon from long distances yet. Any extra Pokémon you catch will be sent to Prof. Juniper."

"Okay. Got it, Professor." She walked in and received her Pokémon back.

"Thank you for waiting. We hope to see you again!"

"Wait, you WANT my Pokémon to get hurt so that I come back here?! What is wrong with you?!" She swiftly stormed out of the Pokémon Center and let her Meowth out to follow her around for a bit. As she made her way to the dock, a sailor stopped her tracks. "Kid, where's your ticket?" the sailor asked.

"Uhm... Can't I just pay cash right now?" Lyra looked up at him, holding her wallet.

"Sorry, kid. No ticket, no ride."

"But... I want to go to Unova... and battle Gym Leaders and catch new Pokemon and..."

"Sorry, kid." The sailor sighed, making Lyra look down. She was about to cry.

"It's all right, she's with me!" an unfamiliar voice said from behind Lyra. The trainer turned around and saw a tall, blonde, and short-haired woman that looked like a super-star. She wore big set of headphones, with yellow and black-striped outfit. Lyra noticed her eyes were almost as blue as the sea. She placed her hand onto Lyra's shoulder and looked at the sailor.

"Aren't you that..." the sailor's jaw dropped, looking at the beautiful woman that approached him and Lyra. "Oh, my..."

"Now, are you going to let me and my friend in or not?" the mysterious woman asked.

"Oh, of course, Ma'am! Please... Come aboard!" The sailor walked away from the entrance, letting Lyra and the blonde woman in.

Lyra wasn't talking and the woman who had helped her on the boat was leading her to a place she doesn't know. Everything was zip by in a blur until the woman stopped at a door and walked inside the room. It was a beautiful red room: There was a double-sized bed, filled with rose petals and the whole room smelt like a garden. The walls were covered with red textured wallpaper etched with roses. Lyra stroked the walls with her hand as she walked passed it. Everything was neat and tidy. There wasn't a single mess to be found. "Make yourself at home," the blonde woman said, sitting on the bed.

Lyra placed her bag on the floor and sat next to her, "I'm Lyra, Muh-Ma'am. Who-who-who-wh-"

"Elesa," she intterrupted politely. "I'm a trainer like you!" She placed her finger on Lyra's lips, making her blush and to stop her from saying another word.

They were like that for a moment. Lyra was just staring at Elesa's gorgeous blue eyes. Elesa then placed her whole hand on Lyra's cheek and she slowly leaned over to her face. Lyra felt her blood rushed all over her body, making her heartbeat go wild, like her heart could just explode out her chest from too much beating. She knew this was wrong and wanted to go, but her body just wouldn't let her leave. She just froze there.

Elesa was now just a breath away from Lyra's face, but stopped before she could barely touch Lyra's lips with hers when she saw Meowth over its trainers' shoulder, who was quietly watching them, "Oh, wow! Such a cute Pokemon!" Elesa exclaimed in excitement, picking up Meowth and holding it up in the air and hugging it. "And it's so cuddly! Are you by any chance of the one they call Meowth in Kanto?"

The feline Pokemon looked up at the woman who was holding it and smiled, "Nya! Nya nya!" It nodded at her. Elesa found Meowth's cuteness too be too good to resist and couldn't help but play with it.

Lyra, on the other hand, was just sitting there, with her hand over her chest, trying to slow down her uncontrollable heartbeat. Her face was slighty flustered from the weird experience that Elesa had just given to her. _'Guh-Golly... Uhh... I'm... I'm falling for... a woman?!'_ she thought to herself.

The night was dragging on and Elesa had fallen asleep while hugging Lyra's Meowth in her arms. Meowth was fast asleep aswell.

Lyra was looking out the window, looking out at the stars and wondered, _'Just... Who is this Elesa girl? And why did she..'_ She thought about earlier when Elesa was about to kiss her. Her finger was tracing her own lips. She then turned red and snapped out of her daydream. _'I'd better get some sleep... It's gonna be a big day tomorrow.'_ Lyra took off her hat and slowly went in the bed next to Elesa. She faced in the other direction to sleep.

In the morning, Lyra was awakened by the sunlight beaming on her eyes. She felt something warm around her body. She smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep again, but something made her stop. She looked down at her body. She found two arms wrapped around her, making her turn around to see who it was. It was the same blonde woman she had met yesterday. Elesa. She was cuddling her in her sleep.

_'This... This feels nice... but... but this is wrong!'_ Lyra thought to herself, crawling out of Elesa's arms and standing up to look for her Meowth.

"Myuh... Ly... Lyra?" Elesa yawned. Lyra watched her get up. Meowth was still fast asleep behind Elesa.

"Okay, Elesa. I've had enough! Yesterday, you were trying to kiss me... Now you... Took advantage of me while I was sleeping!" Lyra shouted at her, causing her Meowth to wake up.

"Yeah, didn't you like it?" Elesa wondered.

"Of course I-" Lyra really wanted to say that she liked it, but with a total stranger doing weird things to her. It wasn't right, "I... didn't! I hated it! I don't want to see you anymore. Thanks for your help yesterday, but I just can't- do this!"

Lyra ran out of the room, grabbing her hat, but leaving her bag that contained all her stuff, like her PokeGear and Pokeballs, and she stormed off. Meowth woke up from the slamming of the door and noticed its trainer was nowhere to be found. It jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, "Nya nya! Nyaaaaaa!" it cried and curled itself up in a ball.

Elesa picked up the cat Pokemon and hugged it tight, "It's alright, Meowth. Lyra will go back to look for you and her bag. I know she will."


	3. Watching You Always

As Lyra was running in thr hallway, she heard the horn from the ferry, letting her know they've arrived in Unova. She swiftly ran out of the ferry before any of the other people did. She kept running away. She ran, and ran, and _ran_ until she was out of breath, and ended up somewhere she didn't know. It looked like a forest. There were trees, bushes, and tall grass all around her. She wandered around in a panic, clueless about which way to go, worried because she couldn't find anyone to ask for directions. Hopefully, somebody will tell her which way to go to get to Nuvema Town. But no matter which direction she headed off to, she saw nothing but trees and the darkness of their ominous shadows.

A branch cut into her face as she walked passed one particularly sharp tree. "Ow!" she shouted, as she put her hand to her chin. It stung a little when she touched it. Silently cursing the tree, she kept walking.

After a good hour of wandering around, she somehow ended up in a clearing. She saw a couple of men smoking and drinking. She cautiously walked up to them, praying to Arceus that they won't cause any harm to her. "Uhm... Hi... Ex... Excuse me... I'm lost and I..." Lyra said, seeing the men sitting there.

They got up and grinned menacingly at her, both with a dangerous look in their eyes. She suddenly realized she probably had a greater chance in the woods than staying here. Quickly, she bolted for the trees, but one of them caught her by the arm, while the other slipped behind her, preventing any means of escape. "Are you lost, pretty lady?" the front one asked the girl, reaching for her chest.

Lyra quickly tried to punch the man in front of her and finds her fist hitting air instead, "I only want directions, not- HEY!" Lyra felt something grab her arms from behind. Within seconds, her hands were bound with a rope. "Let... LET ME GO!" Lyra screamed, struggling to get free.

The man behind her was holding her too tight. She could barely move. He pulls a sharp knife out of his pocket and sticks the point to her neck, "Play nice or you'll get cut, kid!" he said, putting pressure on the knife.

Her throat started to bleed a little, making her squirm again. "I said don't... move, you little brat!"

The man in front went up closer to Lyra and started to rip her shirt open. "Stay still, so we can get this over with quickly!" the other one said.

Lyra didn't know what else to do at this point. Was this the thing anout what her mom said to her? About the strngers? Nothing can't be helped at this point. She just realized she left her bag and all her Pokemon back on the ferry. She panicked, and without thinking, she screamed the first name she could think of, "Eh... Eh... Ele... Eles... uhh... ELESA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, with tears forming in her eyes.

One of the men tried to gag her with a rag. She responded by biting his hand. She bit down hard. He staggered back, blood flowing from the wound in his hand. "You little bitch! I'm going to kill you for that!" He staggered forward in a blind rage.

And right on cue, a large electrical ball hit the man that was coming at Lyra, striking him in the back and making him fall to the ground in seconds. He was clearly out cold. "Get away from that girl!" someone shouted from behind the trees. Lyra and her still conscious captor looked in the direction of the voice to see the familiar tall and blonde haired woman, Elesa, approaching from the woods. On her shoulder was a Pokemon that could only be described as a cute, black and white, flying squirrel with yellow cheeks with yellow and black wings. Standing next to her was Lyra's Meowth, holding her bag. "Thank you, Emolga," Elesa said to the Pokemon on her arm.

Lyra couldn't believe her eyes. Elesa and her Meowth were there to save her! "Elesa... you came to rescue me!" she cried, happy to see the female who had helped her to get onto the ferry.

"You... bitch! Take one more step and this girl gets it!" the man grabbed Lyra harder than before, putting the knife to her neck once more. "I suggest you stay where you are and watch me play with your friend here or she'll die!" he growled, unzipping Lyra's shorts.

"Eh... leh... suh... Help...!" Lyra was sobbing uncontrollably now. Her tears steamed down her cheeks.

Elesa just stood there, looking horrified of what was happening right before her eyes. _'I gotta think of somethin'! I just gotta!'_ she thought to herself and she gasped, _'That's it! It's a little risky, but it's my only option.'_ She looked down at Meowth. "You ready for that surprise attack, Meowth?" she whispered to the small Pokemon.

"Nya nya!" it said, putting down the bag, eager to help its trainer.

"This is gonna hurt a little, Lyra," she said, looking at the confused pair. "Meowth, use Shock Wave!"

"Nya... nyaaaaaaaaa!" it shouted, as an electrical charge pulsed from the tips of its paws. It sped across the clearing as it struck the man square in the head. Since he was holding Lyra, she got struck by the charge too, but it wasn't as strong. He lost grip of Lyra, but his knife flew out of his hand and left a big gash in Elesa's cheek as he flew back. He started having painful spasms on the ground.

"Serves him right," Elesa said, kicking him in the head and knocking him out. She undid the rope that held Lyra's hands, and the brunette just sat there on the ground, looking at Meowth and Elesa. "Are you alright..." Elesa walked around to face Lyra, waiting for her response, "...Lyra?"

Lyra saw blood dripping off Elesa's cheek, "Yuh-You're hurt... and yuh-your clothes... are c-covered in b-blood!" she sobbed.

"Huh?" the blonde girl said, poking at her wound. Lyra stood back on her feet as Elesa pulled a hankerchief out of her pocket. She started to wipe the blood off her cheek, and she also cleared the blood and tears off Lyra's chin and neck. "Neh, It's not deep or anything, and I can always get new clothes. I'm just glad you're sa-"

Before Elesa could say another word, Lyra jumped forward and clung onto her tightly, "You saved my life not once... but twice! What can I do to repay you?" she asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"Uhh. Geez. I don't know..." Elesa shrugged.

Lyra smiled at her, putting her warm hands on Elesa's smooth cheeks, trying not to ouch her injury, "I know... How about this?" She tip-toed as high as she could and smacked her lips against Elesa's, who really wasn't expecting it. Elesa just smiled as she kissed her back. Their heartbeats were crashing against each other's chests and she pulled Lyra closer to her.

Elesa broke the kiss after she saw something flash in the woods around them. Looking at Lyra, she said, "I wonder what that w... I mean, I think we should get out of here. Besides... Look at you..." she said and blushed as she looked away. Then she pointed at the brunette, whose shorts were about to fall down to her feet.

"Ah, crap!" Lyra zipped up the shorts to her overalls and grabbed her bag from the ground where Meowth left Meowth walked up to the side of the blonde woman and purred, "Looks like Meowth likes you." Lyra smiled.

"I bet!" Elesa said, smiling back at her. She pulled a gold-coloured shirt from her small bag and handed it over to Lyra, "I can see half of your chest there, Lyra. Wear this."

"Thanks," Lyra said, as she swiftly put it on.

"Let me lead you out of here."

"Okay!" Lyra said happily, but then stopped. "What about those two?" Lyra asked, pointing to the thugs.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot about them." Elesa said, pulling a cellphone from her bag and dialing a number. "Yeah... it's me... uh-huh... a couple of thugs in the forest clearing... yep... buh-bye."

She turned to Lyra, "I called for a couple of officers. They'll be here to arrest these two shortly," she said. "We'd better get out of here."

On their way out of the woods, Lyra stopped Elesa. "Uhm, Ele..."

"Yes?" Elesa asked, wondering what's wrong. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Lyra said. "Um... I was just wondering about something."

"What?" Elesa asked.

"Well... when that one guy had me, you had Meowth use an attack I've never seen before. What was it?" Lyra asked.

"It's a powerful move that never misses its target. I taught it to your Meowth, hoping I could make it up to you for how I behaved on the ferry. I'm sorry," Elesa said.

"No, I should be apologizing to you," Lyra said, blushing. "I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

"Oh? That's nothing to apologize for. You were just following your feelings." Lyra didn't know what to say after that so they just walked quietly through the woods. Soon, they reached the end of the forest and could see a town. "Sorry, Lyra, I have to leave you now. I have some urgent things to do," Elesa said.

"But, Elesa. I want to know more about you and.."

"Don't worry! You will later!" Elesa said, placing her index finger on her own lips, and then placing them against Lyra's, who started blushing, "I have to go. I'll be seeing you!"

"Bye, Elesa!" Lyra said, waving at her friend, who was walking away. Her Meowth was waving goodbye as well. "Let's head to that town!" Lyra said, with a renewed enthusiasm.

"Nya nya nya!" shouted her Meowth, cheerfully agreeing with her.


	4. An unusual entrance

After an hour of walking around, Lyra and Meowth made it to town. They decided to walk more for a bit. Colourful houses lined the streets. The one she was looking at was a baby blue color. It had a large, scenic garden filled with flowers she had never seen before. She heard a rather loud radio nearby and could barely make out what was being said. "Liberal scientists would have you believe that Unova is going to be covered under a sheet of ice in less than two years! My friends, they're resorting to scare tactics to keep themselves employed and their pockets lined with money."

_'Politics,'_ Lyra thought to herself as she walked away. She headed to the Pokemon Center which was only a couple of blocks away. "Oh look, Meowth! There it is! We can rest there and go to Nuvema town tomorrow morning!" Lyra exclaimed, looking at her Pokemon beside her.

"Nya! Nya Nya!" Meowth replied, and they both ran into the Pokemon Center.

As soon as they arrived there, Lyra made her way over to the PCs and dialed a phone number. The screen turned on and out popped a familiar face - it was her mom. "Hello, Lyra! Nice to... Where did you get that shirt?" her mom asked, seeing the shirt that Lyra got not too long ago.

"Oh, this? I had a sudden chill... so I bought it from the mall nearby..." Lyra lied, trying to sound convincing to her mom, that no one had been with her since she left home. "I've made it to Unova safe and sound!"

"That's a relief! I'd be worried if some pedo out there tried to rape my little girl!"

Lyra felt a twinge of guilt after lying to her mother like that. "Mom! I can take care of myself! I'm 15 and I have my Pokemon with me, ya kno'!" Lyra said over the phone, trying to keep her cool.

"Okay then, I'll try not to worry... much. Go to bed now. It's getting late and you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, mom. I'll call you again soon." Lyra hung up the phone. "Come on, Meowth. Let's get some sleep."

"Nyaa!" Meowth nodded, as it followed its trainer. She made her way up to Nurse Joy to get a room for the night. Lyra changed into her pajamas. She let out her Meowth, Ledian, and Altaria and they all gathered around her to sleep. _'Wonder if I will ever see Elesa again...? Is it possible to find her easily here?'_ she thought to herself. Without knowing, she slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking about Elesa.

The next morning, Lyra woke up with a dull pain in her back. This bed wasn't really comfortable for her to sleep on afterall! She opened her eyes and realized she had been sleeping on the floor, while her three Pokemon slept in the bed. She got up and yawned, "You guys! You took over the bed and I ended up sleeping on the floor!" she said to her Pokemon, shaking them awake, "Anyway, it's time to go! Meowth and Ledian, you guys return to your Pokeballs, I want Altaria to get some fresh air." She took out her Pokeballs and returned the pair. She was dressed and ended up wearing the shirt Elesa had given to her. "I need to get some new clothes," she said aloud to no-one in particular.

After she left the Pokemon Center, she walked around town for a bit. Her Altaria was flying freely in the skies above her, happy to be out of its Pokeball. Lyra quickly ran back to the Pokemon Center because she forgot something important. Her Altaria wasn't paying any attention and had to fly quickly after its trainer after it noticed she was running in the opposite direction. Nurse Joy was outside the Pokemon Center with her Pokemon, watering the flowers. "Nurse Joy?"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked, wondering what could be bugging this fellow trainer.

"Which way is Nuvema Town?"

"It's that way, dear," Joy said, pointing to the south.

"Thanks!" Lyra said, as she walked that way with her Pokemon.

As soon and they left town, Pokemon they'd never seen were all around them. "Patrat! Patrat!" one Pokemon said. It was brown Pokemon with red eyes. It had a beaver-like appearance.

A cute, furry dog Pokemon was chasing after the beaver Pokemon and barking at them, nipping at their tails playfully. "Wow, I wonder what those Pokemon are..." Lyra asked, looking at her Altaria.

Out of nowhere, Lyra heard someone shouting behind her and she turned around quickly. "Look out! Loooooook ooouuutt!" a girl shouted, crashing onto Lyra. She flew back and fell into a pile of leaves, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

Lyra placed her hands on her head, her butt, and her chest, just to make sure they're still there. "I'm fine. But why are you such in a hurry?" she asked, looking at the girl who crashed onto her.

She had short blonde hair that stood out every which way. Sitting on her head was a green hat that looked a lot like a beret. She was wearing an orange, v-neck top with a white undershirt underneath. It had baggy white sleeves. And she was wearing a long white skirt that just barely concealed the tops of her orange socks, which the skirt covered up about halfway between her knees and feet, which wore a pair of yellow flip flops. She stood up and rushed over to Lyra. "I'm in a hurry today! I'm late to a meeting with Prof. Juniper in Nuvema," the blonde girl replied, "Anyway! I'm Bianca, and it's nice to meet you! Sorry about what happened just now. I'm such a klutz!"

Lyra smiled at her, "It's alright, Bianca. I'm Lyra!" They shook hands. "Anyway, you said you were going to Nuvema? I am too, but I haven't been in Unova for very long... I don't know where anything is... Mind if I tag along?"

"Sure! I don't mind." Bianca said, leading the way. "Is this cute, fluffy bird your Pokemon? I've never seen anything like it."

"Oh?" Lyra looked at her new friend, who was walking beside her. "That's Altaria. I caught it as a Swablu outside of Meteor Falls while I was travelling in Hoenn."

"I never been outside of Unova before, only here."

"I've been to a lot of places, but not anywhere around here yet! I want to beat the Unova league!" Lyra exclaimed, "But first, I need to visit the Professor so I can get a Pokemon and upgrade my Pokedex!"

When they arrived at the lab, Bianca rushed in through the front door while Lyra slowly walked in. She took a look around the place. It was bigger than Prof. Elm's lab. The walls were covered with images of Pokemon Lyra had never seen before. She caught up to Bianca, who was standing next to someone wearing a white lab coat. Her light-brown hair was tied up in a ponytail. "Professor, someone's here to see you," Bianca said.

"Heh-Hello," Lyra spoke shyly. Her Altaria was perched on the ground next to her, not happy about being indoors. "I'm Lyra... I'm here to get my Pokedex upgraded... Prof. Elm told me to come here..."

"Oh, Prof. Elm? The Johto region's Professor?" the woman said. "Well sure! Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Professor Juniper. I see you've already met my assistant, Bianca!"

"You didn't tell me that you're her assistant!" Lyra exclaimed. She turned to Bianca with a surprised expression on her face.

"Well- you didn't ask!" Bianca said, giggling to herself.

"Anyway," Prof. Juniper said, "if you can part with your Pokedex and Pokegear for a minute, I'll bring them back with a few upgrades."

"Thanks!" Lyra said, as she handed the Professor her stuff.

Prof. Juniper left for a minute and came back with two Pokedexes and a tray with three Pokeballs on it. "Okay, Bianca, I just received your Pokedex back from Professor Oak. He says the upgrade is complete and you can find more information about those Pokemon on the eastern half of Unova. And Lyra," she said, turning to the trainer, "I've updated your Pokegear with a map of Unova. Bianca said you're new here and I don't want you getting lost." Professor Juniper said as she handed Lyra her Pokegear. "I've also exchanged phone numbers with you. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions. Also, you might want to put that Joey kid on your call block list. There's numerous messages and they're all about his Rattata."

"I don't know how!" Lyra said quickly.

"You might want to look into that. And here's your Pokedex," she said as she handed it over to Lyra. "I've updated it to include information about the various Pokemon you may see in the Unova region. I've also added a feature to it. If you encounter a trainer, your Pokedex will automatically register the data and tell you about the Pokemon, without you having to get it out."

"Thanks again, Professor!" Lyra said happily.

"It's my pleasure," she said. She walked over to the Pokeballs. "I'm sure you're wanting to get to the fun part." Professor Juniper picked up all three Pokeballs and released the Pokemon inside. "Lyra, I'd like you to meet Tepig, Oshawott and Snivy!" Professor Juniper said.

The first Pokemon was an orange pig with various sections covered in black, and the bridge of its nose was yellow. It had a black, curly tail with a red ball at the end. Flames and smoke came out of its nose, "Te... piiiiig!" it shouted.

The next one was blue with a white head and arms. It had dark-blue triangular ears, and a brown nose. On its chest was a pale-yellow seashell. It looked a lot like an otter, "Osha... wott..." it said cutely.

The last one was green Pokemon with yellow sections around its neck and eyes, and a light green stripe running up its belly and up to the bottom half of its head. It had short arms and legs, and a tail that ended in a fan of dark green leaves. It had a rather snake-like appearance and its body ended in a long, pointed face. "Snive!" it said rather smugly.

"Wow, all these Pokemon look great!" Lyra said, pointing the Pokedex at the pig-like Pokemon.

"Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose," her Pokedex said.

"Huh, so a Fire type," she whipered, while pointing the Pokedex at the otter Pokemon next.

"Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokemon. The scalchop on its stomach is made from the same elements as claws. It detaches the scalchop for use as a blade. In response to an attack, it retaliates immediately by slashing."

"Interesting weapon this lil' guy has." Lyra smiled, pointing the Pokedex at the snake-like Pokemon.

"Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements faster."

"Interesting one here..." Lyra put her Pokedex away and looked at the three Pokemon in front of her.

"You're welcome to take one, Lyra," Professor Juniper said. "And Bianca, I need you to do some field research with that Pokedex of yours. And to do that, I'm giving you a Pokemon too. I know you have your Musharna and Stoutland and the rest, but this is a chance to try something new."

"Thanks!" Bianca exclaimed, trying hard to repress her joy. "I'll do my best, Professor!" she said, turning to Lyra, "I don't know who you're going to pick, Lyra, but I'm choosing Tepig!" Bianca said, picking upTepig.

"Tepig! Tepig!" the Pokemon cried out happily, blowing smoke from its nose.

"Well then, I'm choosing Oshawott! This lil' cutie is so adorable!" Lyra exclaimed, picking up Oshawott. It smiled at her happily. Altaria, finally expressing interest in what's going on, looked over its trainer's shoulder, "Hey, Altaria. Say hi to Oshawott!"

"Oshawott! Osha!" it said. The Pokemon waved its little arms about. Altaria gave it a welcoming cry before going back to cleaning its cloud-like wings.

"Snive!" the remaining Pokemon said with a slight irritation in its voice. It didn't like that the other two Pokemon were chosen instead of it.

"Don't worry," Professor Juniper said, while picking up the remaining Pokemon and looking at it, "I've already arranged for a good trainer to come by and pick you up. I heard he's applying for Gym Leader position."

Snivy thought about it for a second before deciding it liked what it heard. "Snive," the Pokemon said, approving of the Professor's idea.

"Here are the Pokeballs for Oshawott and Tepig, you two and good luck on your journey!" Prof. Juniper said as she handed the Pokeballs to the two girls.

"Say, Lyra. Do you want to battle? Oshawott versus Tepig?" Bianca asked Lyra.

"Uh... Sure! This will be my first battle in Unova!" Lyra said.

"Well then, let's go!" the blonde girl said, grabbing Lyra's hand and running outside, dragging poor Lyra behind her.


End file.
